


Unmade

by earth_dragon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Romance, a wee bit of angst, human!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 04:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1040396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earth_dragon/pseuds/earth_dragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel had remade Dean’s body, his mouth, his lips. And with a few small words, a few gestures, Dean’s mouth had unmade him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unmade

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Tumblr. I got to thinking about what Dean and Cas' first kiss might be like, but only after Cas had been human for a while. Short. Makes reference to Cas kissing people who are *not* Dean, but only briefly and not in any detail.

Dean had the plushest lips.  
  
Castiel had been alive since the dawn of time, and he had never seen another human with lips like Dean Winchester. True, his experience with actual kissing was limited. He had kissed Meg, the prostitute Chastity, the Reaper April, and even a man named Eric once. So grand total Cas had only kissed four people, before Dean, in his whole, long life.  
  
Oh, but then there was Dean.  
  
Dean who had lips built for kissing. Or rebuilt, rather. And Cas would know because he had rebuilt those lips himself. He had shaped those precious bow lips, knew their exact dimensions, their contours and color. He knew the tiny freckles that hid in the left corner of Dean’s mouth and the lines that surrounded his smile. Castiel knew everything there was to know about Dean’s lips.  
  
Except taste.  
  
But now he knew. After years of tension, fights, smiles, teasing, and heartbreak — finally — he knew. Their frustration had reached fever pitch that day, and even Sam had scurried away from the bunker to avoid the screaming and clashing, the horrible words and the years' worth of raw pain spilling from their mouths and fists.  
  
And then they were kissing. They didn’t even know how it happened. One minute Cas had been remarking that Dean needed to shut his mouth, and in the next minute Cas was marveling at the glories that came from Dean’s open lips, from his tongue slipping hot and wet across his own.  
  
Castiel had remade Dean’s body, his mouth, his lips. And with a few small words, a few gestures, Dean’s mouth had unmade him. And Castiel had never been so grateful.


End file.
